She didn't know she was falling for him
by battlegirl15
Summary: There's a new girl at Duel Academy, that has a crush on Zane but what will Alexis think and do about that.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! This is my first time writing a story. I hope you guys like it. Please, review

and pleeassseee be kind nooo flames.

**She didn't know she was falling for him**

**Alexis p.o.v.**

Zane and Alexis were standing by the lighthouse staring out to the sea.

"So, Zane what did you do this weekend?"

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Nothing either", I said.

The bell rings. Zane and I walk to class and sit together.

"OK class, settle down, we have a new student today." said the teacher

"Hi! My name is Sara" she has black long straight hair and black eyes.

"OK, Sara sit in row 4", the teacher said. "Time for the exam class, hope everyone

studied" as she passed sheets around. "You will have 35 minutes, to take the exam"

Everyone took the exam and 35 minutes later the teacher asked us to put our papers

down. "I will grade your exam after lunch", said the teacher.

I went to my other classes and soon it was lunch time. I sat with my two roommates

Jasmine and Mindy, and some of my other friends, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastian.

We were talking about the exam and then the school dance came up.

"So Alexis who's taking you to the school dance" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know yet. I always go with Zane because we don't find anyone that interests us.

Not that anyone wouldn't ask us. All the girls are always asking Zane to go with them,

and I get asked by some of the guy."

"OH there's a school dance", Syrus asked.

"Yeah, we have one every year. I want to ask Chazz to go with me" Mindy said.

Looking over at Chazz across the lunch room.

"Oh … well, I want to ask out Jennie, but she wouldn't go out with a guy like me" (she

was a raw yellow), Syrus said looking sadly.

"Oh, Syrus you need to stop being like that, you never know until you ask her" said

Jaden, trying to cheer him up.

"Hi Alexis", said Chazz as he was coming up to the table. "Oh, hi Chazz" I said.

A blushing Mindy said, "Hi Chazz."

"Hi Mindy" he replied.

"I don't like the dance" said Chumley.

The new girl Sara came over to our table to sit with us.

"Hey, you are the new girl, Sara … Right?" I asked.

"And, you are Alexis, right?"

"Yeap! So Sara, do you like it here?"

"Yes, I am going to be in Obelisk dorm, sometime next week."

"Oh, that's great, so I will be seeing you around the dorm then."

As Zane began to walk away, Sara watched him as he walked by her.

"Wow, who is he"

"That's Zane. He's a third year Obelisk."

Then the bell rang for class. As Syrus was getting up to throw out his trash, he called out

"I'll be right there guys." Then he bumped into a girl and the girl said "Oh, I'm so sorry,

are you OK?" As the girl helped Syrus up, he replied "Oh that was my fault anyway."

The girl was about his height; she was a Slifer red and had curly brown hair with two

pigtails.

"Hey, I've never seen you around before. Are you new here?" Syrus asked.

"Yes…. Oh and my name is Kate and you are?"

"My name is Syrus, nice to meet you. Well I have to get back to class now. Bye."

"Oh, do you know where Class B is?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I'm going there right now."

"Oh, that's great."

Syrus and Kate walked to class together.

"So, class here is your graded exams."

The teacher handed me my exam, I got an 87, and it was a good grade. Zane got a 91.

Jaden and Chumley got an 85. And, Syrus got an 86.

After class, we all decided to go get coffee at the school café. Jaden was telling us about

his gym class and how he was playing soccer and hit Dr. Crowler in the face and he had

to run 20 laps around the gym. Of course, we were all laughing.

"Well got to get going now" Bastian said.

"Yeah, me too, I have lots of homework to do" said Jaden and Syrus.

"Yeah, us too... see you Alexis." Jasmine said, as she and Mindy headed to the dorm.

Zane's friends headed out the door and Zane and Alexis headed to the dorm together.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing my story. You guys totally rock. Now enough … let's get on with the fic………..

A week later……. Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastian walk to gym class.

Dr. Crowley walks into the gym and says, "O.K. class, we are going to warm-up a bit so do 10 laps around the gym and we can get started."

The class started to run their laps.

"Hey, Alexis." Chazz says as he runs beside me.

"Oh, hi Chazz"

"You look nice today, Alexis."

"Ummm.. Thank-You", replied Alexis.

"Time for volleyball," Dr. Crowley calls out.

Jaden, Syrus, Bastian, Jasmine, Mindy and I form a team and start playing volleyball. Jaden hits the ball really hard and hits Dr. Crowley in the head. Crowley looks at Jaden, "I'm sorry Dr. Crowley, I didn't mean for the ball to hit you in your head" … Crowley fuming, turned beet red and yelled, "Jaden Yuki! You no good Slifer Slaker! Do 20 laps this time and if I don't see any sweat you're going to do another 20 laps. Now get your Slifer Slaker butt running!"

The class just stood there staring at both Jaden and Dr. Crowley, some were hiding their laughter covering their mouths, to keep the snickers from escaping. Dr. Crowley looked at the class and said, "Gym class is over!"

I walked to my locker and when I opened it, there was a rose and a note, which said, "To Alexis, From Chazz." I looked at the note and rose again, and rolled my eyes. As, I was walking back to class, I noticed a crowd of people making a fuss, so I went over and saw Zane dueling and Sara was standing near him.

"Wow, Zane is amazing, Go Cyber Dragon." Sara exclaimed as she watched as Zane wins the duel.

Everyone cheered. And a blushing Sara came to Zane's side, congratulating him. "Wow that was an awesome duel."

"Thanks."

"You mind if I walk with you to class," Sara asked, blushing.

"Sure."

Alexis watches as Zane and Sara walked together to science class.

In science class, the teacher asked that we pick science partners. I was going to ask Zane, but Sara already asked him. So, I asked Jaden.

While, Syrus was looking for a partner, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turns around, to see Kate … "ummm, can I be your partner, Syrus?" she asked, while blushing. "Sure, Kate."

As, the teacher tells us to work with our partners and to be careful, Jaden raises it up to 15 degrees F.. "NO! Jaden, that's tooo much!"

BOOOOM! he blows up his project.

"Jaden Yuuukkiii! Detention!" the teacher yelled.

Soon, it was lunch time. I sat with my friends. "I can't believe Jaden and I blew up our science project and Prof. Banner gave us both detention.

Jaden says, "It was only an accident; he has plenty of those glasses. What's his problem? Why didn't we just spill acid on the floor? It's not like we meant to blow up the class."

Jaden looked over at Syrus and noticed Syrus was sad. "What's wrong Syrus?"

"I want to ask Jennie out to the school dance."

"So, what's stopping you? You should ask her."

"You're right Jaden" Syrus said and stood up and walked across the lunch room to where Jennie was sitting. "Hi, Jennie."

"Hi, Syrus" Jennie said.

Syrus became a bit nervous, blushing and asked, "May, I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"May, I …. May, I borrow the ketchup?"

"UH …I guess, sure" a confused Jennie replied.

Jaden and the others watched as Syrus walked back to the table and Jaden said, "You were suppose to ask her out NOT ask her for KETCHUP"

"I know, I know but I kind of panicked."

The bell rings for class, saving Syrus.

When school ended, I headed to my dorm.

Jasmine stops me along the way, "Hey, Alexis, we are going to the Hot Spring. You want to come?"

"Ya, sure! That would be great"

At Hot Springs …

"Doesn't this feel good, Alexis?" Jasmine asked.

"It sure does."

"Have you figured out who will take you to the dance?"

"No, Jasmine … not yet."

Mindy, with her dreamy eyes says, "I saw this realllyyy cute guy at the gym… and speaking of cuties, have you noticed Chazz!"

"Ya." Alexis replies.

"So none of us know who we're going to the dance with yet," says Jasmine.

Sara enters and joins us, "Hi, Guys."

"Hi Sara."

I ask, "So Sara, how do you like it here?"

"It's really nice here. I heard there's a school dance."

"Yeah, we have one every year."

And Mindy says, "So, have you found any cute guys yet."

"No, not yet … ummm Alexis, may I ask you a question?"

A bit confused Alexis replies, "Sure, anything."

Blushing Sara asks, "Well... is Zane your boyfriend?"

"WHAT, ZANE … ZANE is not my boyfriend…… why are you asking that?"

"No, reason." said Sara.

"Yeah sure ... nooo reason", Jasmine whispers under her breath so that no one can hear her. "Hey, girls, it's getting pretty late, we better go."

All the girls gather their things and head back to the dorm.

Thank you for reading my story and please review … be kind, no flames….


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis and Zane were walking to school together. Alexis asks, "So, Zane what are your plans for the weekend?"

"I've entered a tournament at the academy."

"That's cool! I can't wait to see you duel."

Alexis to cover up her blushes and excitement says, "Did you see Jaden's duel last week?"

"Yes, Jaden is really improving his skills on the field."

Sara see's Zane and Alexis and joins them. "Hey, Zane... Hey Alexis, what's going on."

"Nothing," both Zane and Alexis say, "just heading to school."

"Oh, well Zane since we have the same class this morning, do you mind if we walk to class together?"

"Nay, that's cool."

Sara grabs Zane's arm and starts to walk away from Alexis, leaving her behind.

Alexis gets upset and just watches them walk away without a backwards glance to see where she was. She whispers to herself, "welll … we all are in the same class this morning."

During class, Jasmine notices something's wrong with Alexis. "Hey Alexis, you OK, is there anything wrong."

As she looks over at Zane and Sara, she tells Jasmine "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

Lunch time ………….

Alexis joins Zane for lunch. "Zane, how's everything going with you and Syrus?'

"Good. How about you and your brother?"

"It's going but I can't wait to see him again. By the way, when is your tournament?"

"It's on Sunday, and I got you a ticket. Hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind … that's pretty cool … thanks." Alexis blushes. "Do you want to do something after the tour…..." and she's interrupted before finishing by Sara.

"Hey guys, what's up?" and sits between Zane and Alexis.

Alexis got really ticked off and the bell rings for class. "Zane, I'll meet you at the café after school."

"Sure, see you later."

After School at the Cafe ……..

Alexis meets Zane at the cafe. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No, you didn't. So what's up, did you want to talk about something."

"Yeah I did, but it can wait till later."

Zane was watching Alexis, wondering what was going on and why she was acting so weird. "You feel like getting something to eat."

Alexis just nodded.

A few minutes later Zane asks "Alexis what is wrong with you."

"Nothing. Why?"

"You've been sitting there without saying a word."

"Oh. I was going to ask what you were doing tomorrow."

"I've got a date tomorrow."

Alexis was surprised, "with who?"

Next thing you know, Sara was by the table looking at Zane. "Zane, I can't wait for our date tomorrow. Where are we going to go?"

Alexis gets up from her seat and says, "I better get going."

"Hey, what were you going to say earlier?"

"Nothing important and she walks out.

Alexis pissed off at herself, and wondering why she's acting this way. Especially around Zane. I'm acting like one of those annoying goofy fan girls of his and what do I care if Sara hangs out with him. What do I care, I mean it's not like Zane and I have something going on.

The next day……….

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy decide to go to the beach and meet up with Jaden and the gang.

The girls see Jaden and call out to him "Hi, Jaden!"

"Hi, girls. We're about to play a game of volleyball. Want to join us?"

"Sure."

"Not me" said Alexis, "I'm just going to relax and watch."

"OK, so let's get started." Jaden said as he got Bastian to join in.

As they were making up teams they noticed the numbers didn't match, so Bastion agreed to play next round. Syrus came up and said, "Nay, that's ok... you play Bastion, I'll play next game."

Syrus sits and watches the game. Kate comes along and sits next to him. "Hi, Syrus."

"Oh, hi Kate... what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just love coming to beach. How about you?"

"I'm here with my friends."

They both look over at the ocean and Kate asks, "You feel like going in the water?"

"Sure."

Kate grabs Syrus's hand and Syrus covers up his blush with a cough.

Alexis, watching everyone having a nice time … her friends playing volleyball, Kate and Syrus playing in the water … she thinks about her reaction to Zane and Sara and wonders why she seems jealous. She's so use to the girls being all over Zane. She and Zane have always been friends. He's always been there, especially during the time her brother disappeared.

Alexis starts thinking about when her brother disappeared two years ago and remembers when people would point at her and whisper, "Hey her brother was one of the students that disappeared."

Thinking back to when she first meet Zane…………

and remembering when, one of the guys, his name was Chris, had came up to her and said, "So I heard that your brother was one of the guys that disappeared."

"Yeah." Alexis had responded.

"Well, I got something that would take your mind off of that."

"What is that?"

"Well, you get to go out with me, this Saturday"

"No, thanks. I have other things to do."

"Alexis, I don't think you understand," and Chris grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?

"I'm asking you on a date. And you're going to go with me."

"No, I'm not. So can you please, take your hands off of me. NOW!"

"I think you are……….."

Chris was interrupted as a voice came from behind Alexis.

"It's not nice to pick on a girl."

"OH, hey Zane, this is nothing," Chris told him.

Zane looked at who the girl was and recognized that it was his best friend's sister, Alexis.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing to me. Now do as the girl ask and take your hands off of her. And if I ever see you harassing her again, I will personally take care of you. Unless you care to duel right now, so that I can kick your butt."

Chris walks away and Zane turns to Alexis and ask her if she's ok.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Anything for my best friend's sister." The bell rings and he tells her to meet him after school by the light house and all she can do is nod.

Then Alexis thinks about the time she was at the lighthouse with Zane……………

Zane tells her, "I'm sorry about your brother Atticus."

"Thanks and thank you again for the save earlier."

"No, problem……. Hey, I was wondering …were you here last year?"

"No, it's my first year."

"You know, Atticus, cared for you a lot. He always talked about you and always carried pictures of you."

Zane telling her about how much her brother loved her, made her want to cry. She didn't think he thought about her so much.

Back to present …….

Thank you for reading and please review

Special thanks to a friend who typed my story for you to read.


End file.
